wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Sfinks lodowy/I/16
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Sfinks lodowy Wyspa Tsalal. Noc minęła spokojnie. Żadna łódź nie wypłynęła od strony wyspy, ani jeden krajowiec nie ukazał się na jej brzegach. – Może tam nie dostrzeżono jeszcze naszego przybycia. Wiemy od Pryma, iż ludność skupia się tu głównie w środku wyspy, wybrzeża zaś są skaliste, a my zarzuciliśmy kotwicę o trzy mile od lądu – tłomaczyłem zaniepokojonemu kapitanowi. – Podpłyniemy zaraz bliżej, tuż do koralowego pierścienia okrążającego Tsalal, na podobieństwo wysp Oceanu Spokojnego. Wydałem już odpowiednie rozkazy – rzekł Len Guy. – Bardzo dobrze! Z punktu tego bowiem będzie nam łatwiej obserwować wszystko, bez zbytecznego narażenia się w każdym możliwym wypadku – odpowiedziałem. I rzeczywiście, zmiana pozycyi dozwoliła nam objąć cały obszar wyspy; mogącej mieć od 9 do 10 mil obwodu. Wybrzeże jej było puste zupełnie. Za skalistemi złomami ciągnęły się faliste wzgórza lub niezbyt obszerne doliny. Wszystko to jednak przedstawiało wygląd zupełnego pustkowia. Na pełnem morzu, ani u poszarpanych brzegów, nie dojrzałem ani jednej łodzi; ani jeden słup dymu nie wznosił się ponad wyżyny i zdawać się mogło, że ani jeden człowiek nie żyje w tej stronie wyspy. Coś nadzwyczajnego zajść tu musiało od lat jedenastu Czyby umarł już wódz krajowców, ów chytry Too-Wit? Ale w każdym razie pozostała ludność tak liczna i natrętna… Wreszcie sam Wiliam Guy i jego towarzysze, gdzież są, czemu nie spieszą naprzeciw swych wybawców. Gdy Orion ukazał się w tych stronach, Tsalalczycy ujrzeli wtenczas poraz pierwszy żaglowiec, i w naiwności swojej wzięli go za olbrzymiego ptaka, maszty jego za skrzydła… żagle, za upierzenie. Teraz jednak wiedzieli już co o tem sądzić; jeżeli więc nie spieszyli z wizytą do nas, czemu przypisać należy tę szczególną powściągliwość?… – Spuścić wielką łódź na morze! – zabrzmiał rozkaz kapitana, a w głosie jego czuć było gorączkowe zniecierpliwienie. – Jem – rzekł następnie do porucznika, odprowadzając go na stronę – dasz mi ośmiu ludzi, Marcina Holta i Hunta, sam zostaniesz na statku; pilnuj go zarówno od morza jak od lądu! – Bądź bez obawy kapitanie!… – Gdy wyląduję, będę usiłował dojść do doliny Klock-Klock, gdyby tymczasem zaszło tu coś nadzwyczajnego, dasz mi znak trzema wystrzałami. – Dobrze. Trzy wystrzały w odstępach jednominutowych… – odpowiedział porucznik. – Gdybyśmy nie wracali przed wieczorem, wyślesz nam w pomoc drugą łódź z bosmanem i dziesięciu zbrojnymi. – Dobrze. – Pod żadnym pozorem sam nie opuścisz statku!… – Pod żadnym!… – Jeżelibyśmy nie wrócili, jeżelibyś nie odnalazł nas po czynionych możliwych poszukiwaniach, jeżelibyśmy, jednem słowem zginęli, wrócisz z żaglowcem do Falklandów! – Dobrze kapitanie!… Wielka łódź została szybko przygotowaną. Ośmiu ludzi nie licząc Marcina Holta i Hunta, zeszło do niej. Każdy z nożem za pasem, każdy zbrojny w karabin i pistolet z dostateczną ilością nabojów. – Kapitanie – rzekłem, podchodząc do Len Guya – czy pozwolisz mi towarzyszyć sobie? – Nie mając nic przeciw wyraźnej twej woli, nie namawiam cię wszakże, panie Jeorling. Pobiegłem spiesznie do mej kajuty, gdzie miałem już wszystko przygotowane. Przewiesiłem więc dubeltówkę przez ramię, opatrzyłem raz jeszcze doskonały, o ośmiu strzałach rewolwer, zapiąłem w pas ładownicę i wkrótce zająłem miejsce obok kapitana, w głębi łodzi. Omijając skały i rafy rozsiane wokoło, szukaliśmy przejścia wolnego, jak w 1828 roku 19 stycznia czynił to również Artur Prym i Dick Peters na łodzi Oriona. Gdy jednak naprzeciw nim wypłynęli licznie krajowcy na swych pirogach, i w odpowiedzi na wywieszoną białą chustkę przez Pryma, wydawali okrzyki anamoo-moo i lama-lama, poczem Wiliam Guy pozwolił im wejść na pokład swego statku – naprzeciw naszej łodzi, nie wypłynął żaden krajowiec. Żaden znak życia, żaden ruch nie objawił się na wyspie. Nie było jednak powodu skarżenia się na to, gdyż właśnie owo zawiązanie stosunków pozornej przyjaźni, stało się zgubą Oriona. Jak wiemy, kiedy Wiliam Guy powrócił z dalszej jeszcze wyprawy w stronę bieguna, by zabrać pozostałych na Tsalal ludzi wraz z przysposobionym ładunkiem pianki morskiej, dnia 1-go lutego cała prawie załoga statku padła ofiarą podstępu dzikiego plemienia, a Orion wybuchem prochu wysadzony został w powietrze. Przez 20 minut łódź nasza krążyła wśród skał pobrzeżnych, aż wreszcie Hunt odnalazł wygodną, na 200 sążni szeroką przystań między dwoma przylądkami. Po stromym zabrzegu wspinaliśmy się pod górę, zachowując się jak najciszej i nadstawiając ucho na najmniejszy szelest. Nic nam jednak nie przeszkodziło zapuścić się nawet dalej w głąb wyspy, z Huntem na czele. Postępowałem obok kapitana, z którym robiliśmy sobie wzajemnie uwagi odnośnie do tego kraju, który wedle słów Pryma różnił się tak stanowczo od wszystkich ziem poznanych dotąd przez cywilizowane ludy. Nie przesądzając co dalej ujrzę, mogłem już jednak od pierwszej chwili stwierdzić, że ogólna barwa gruntu była czarną, jakby powstał ze sproszkowanej lawy wulkanicznej, i że dokoła nie jaśniał żaden przedmiot biały. Zaledwie uszliśmy ze sto kroków, Hunt popędził z całych sił na pierwsze wynioślejsze wzgórze. Jednym rzec można skokiem, niby zwinny kozioł skalny, znalazł się na jego wierzchołku, skąd rozkładał się widok na kilka mil wokoło. Stanąwszy jednak na miejscu, Hunt przybrał minę człowieka, który nie może rozpoznać dawno znanych sobie miejscowości. – Co się jemu stało? – zapytał Len Guy, śledząc każdy ruch jego. – Trudno się domyśleć – odpowiedziałem, bo wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, kapitanie, że w zachowaniu tego człowieka wiele jest rzeczy niewytłomaczonych. Czasami mam prawdziwą pokusę policzenia go do rzędu tak wyjątkowych istot, jakie wedle Pryma zamieszkują te ziemie. Możnaby nawet powiedzieć, że… – Że co? – podchwycił Len Guy. Lecz ja nie kończąc rozpoczętego zdania, zawołałem: – Czy jesteś pewnym, kapitanie, żeś zmierzył dokładnie położenie tej wyspy?… – Najpewniejszy… – I jakie otrzymałeś wymiary? – 83° 20’ szerokości, i 43° 5’ długości. – Dokładnie? – Najdokładniej. – Więc niema żadnej wątpliwości, że to jest Tsalal? – Jeżeli tylko Tsalal leży pod wskazanemi przez Pryma wymiarami, ziemia ta jest nią niezawodnie. A jednak, chociaż rzeczywiście nie mogło być mowy o pomyłce z naszej strony, chociaż ziemia ta leżała najdokładniej pod wskazanemi przez Pryma stopniami i minutami szerokości i długości geograficznej, nie widzieliśmy tam nic, nic zupełnie z tego wszystkiego, co nam tak szczegółowo opisywały jego pamiętniki. Gdy więc Prym mówi o drzewach wyjątkowych, nieznanych ani u bieguna północnego, ani w strefach umiarkowanych lub gorących; o skałach formacyi zupełnie nowej; o strumieniach, których wody, a raczej płyn gęsty, przypominający roztwor gumy arabskiej, tak małą przedstawiały spójność, że można je było ostrzem noża krajać, nic z tego, a może nic więcej już z tego nie było na Tsalal. Ani jedno drzewo, ani nawet krzew mały nie urozmaicał jednostajności widoku. W miejsce skał, falisto ciągnęły się nagie czarne pagórki, a wody ani zwyczajnej, ani nadzwyczajnej nie dostrzegłem ni kropelki. Wkoło straszna, smutna, zupełna pustka!… Hunt wszakże szedł szybkim krokiem dalej, nie okazując najmniejszego wahania. Zdawało się że ten sam instynkt naturalny, który wskazuje drogę ptakom przelotnym, prowadził go po tej ziemi obcej, a jednak jakby dobrze mu znanej. Idąc za nim, nie przestawałem rozglądać się uważnie coraz większemu ulegałem zdziwieniu. Grunt po którym stąpaliśmy, zdawał się świeżo wewnętrzną jakąś gwałtowną przewrócony siłą; czarność jego przypominała spaloną lawę wyrzuconą z głębi wulkanu. Możnaby powiedzieć, że jakaś straszliwa moc, jakiś kataklizm okropny wstrząsnął nią całą i zmienił jej powierzchnię. Jeżeli zaś sama powierzchnia gruntu przedstawiała się tak odmiennie od tego, na co byliśmy przygotowani, nie mniejszą różnicę znajdowaliśmy we wszystkiem, albo raczej znajdowaliśmy brak wszystkiego. Ani szczególnego ptactwa z rodzaju kaczek, ani żółwi olbrzymich, ani świń czarnych z puszystemi ogonami i wysmukłemi nóżkami antylop, ani owiec o długiej, miękkiej, czarnej wełnie, ani wreszcie dzikich czy oswojonych albatrosów z pięknem czarnem upierzeniem. Nawet pingwinów tak powszednich i tak licznych na najdrobniejszym lądzie w tych stronach, nie posiadała wcale w obecnej chwili nasza wyspa. Grobowa pustka i milczenie ponure rozpostarły tu wszechwładne swe panowanie. A wśród tego spustoszenia widnego zarówno u brzegów jak i w głębi wyspy, czy może być mowa o życiu człowieka? Czy można się spodziewać odnalezienia tutaj Wiliama Guya i pięciu jego towarzyszy?… Spojrzałem na mego kapitana. Bladość jego twarzy i głębokie zmarszczki na czole wskazywały nadto wyraźnie, że i on począł tracić wszelką nadzieję. Doszliśmy wreszcie do doliny, w której podług opisu znajdować się miała dawniej wieś Klock-Klock. Ale i tu jak wszędzie zupełny brak życia. Ani śladu chat i namiotów, ani jeden palik lub gałęź drzewa, na których rozpięte były niegdyś skóry zwierząt. Znikły wąwozy i pieczary utworzone przez osobliwe steatydy, wyschło i zrównało się koryto w którem płynęły gęste wody strumienia, wijącego się wśród osady. A wobec tak zupełnego przewrotu, cóż się stało z ową liczną ludnością miejscową? Gdzie podzieli się ci ludzie silnie zbudowani, nawpół nadzy, lecz uzbrojeni w szczególnego rodzaju narzędzia? Gdzież podziały się owe piękne w swem rodzaju kobiety, którym równych nie znajdzie w cywilizowanem społeczeństwie? – jak się wyraża Artur Prym. – Gdzież te gromady dzieci, które swą liczbą zwróciły uwagę przybyszów. Tak jest, cóż się stało z tymi osobliwymi ludźmi, o skórze czarnej, czarnych włosach i również czarnych jak heban zębach, dla których widok białej barwy, był przedmiotem najwyższej trwogi?… Napróżno też szukałem czterech grubych pni drzewa, między któremi rozpięty miał być namiot Too-Wita; gdzie Wiliam Guy, Artur Prym i Dick Peters oraz starsi z załogi Oriona przyjęci byli z oznakami szacunku; gdzie wydaną była dla nich uczta, na której krajowcy spożywali z dziką drapieżnością, podane jako przysmak największy, ciepłe jeszcze wnętrzności zwierząt? Długo i napróżno usiłowałem rozwiązać tę zagadkę, aż nagle jakiś promień światła błysnął w mym umyśle. – Trzęsienie ziemi! Tak, niezawodnie trzęsienie ziemi – zawołałem. – wystarczało jednego dnia, aby tak pospolite w tych stronach wybuchy wulkaniczne wskutek nagromadzenia pary i wyziewów w łonie ziemi, zmieniły zupełnie powierzchnię, równie małej jak ta, wysepki. – Myślisz pan, że to wskutek trzęsienia ziemi znajdujemy w tym stanie wyspę Tsalal? – zapytał zgnębionym głosem Len Guy. – Tak kapitanie; mojem zdaniem jest to rzecz najpewniejsza! Tylko bowiem owa siła mogła zniszczyć wszystko, co było na jej powierzchni, wszystko co opisuje tak dokładnie Artur Prym. Gdym to mówił, Hunt zbliżył się właśnie do nas i poruszeniem olbrzymiej swej głowy dawał znaki, że jednego jest ze mną zdania. – Bo czyż – ciągnąłem dalej – ziemie bieguna południowego nie są natury wulkanicznej? I gdybyśmy popłynęli aż do ziemi Wiktorya, pewny jestem, że zastalibyśmy tam Drebusa i Terrora w pełnym wybuchu. – A jednak – zauważył Marcin Holt, gdyby to był wybuch, byłyby też ślady świeżej lawy… – Nie może być tu mowy o niedawnym wybuchu, przypuszczam tylko trzęsienie ziemi – odpowiedziałem – a im więcej zastanawiam się nad tem, tym prawdziwszem przedstawia się memu sądowi takie rozwiązanie kwestyi… I w tej chwili przypomniałem sobie, że wedle opisu Pryma, Tsalal należała do grupy wysp ciągnących się w stronę zachodnią; jeżeli więc tamte ziemie nie zostały zniszczone, być może iż ludność tsalalska szukała na nich schronienia! Należało więc koniecznie zwiedzić je teraz, gdyż wraz z krajowcami i reszta załogi Oriona mogła się tam znajdować. Pospieszyłem podzielić się z kapitanem memi domysłami. – Tak jest – zawołał tenże i łzy zabłysły w jego oczach – tak być rzeczywiście może, chociaż znowu, jakże mój brat, jakże jego towarzysze zdołali stąd uciec? Czyż nie jest więcej prawdopodobnem, że zginęli tu w czasie owego kataklizmu… Tu Hunt uczynił nagle ręką znak, jakby zachęcał nas do pójścia za nim w pewnym kierunku i sam puścił się szybko przez dolinę do miejsca, na którem już zdaleka jaśniały nagromadzone szczątki szkieletów ludzkich, a które, jak się zdawało, bystry wzrok jego dostrzegł już dawno. Stanęliśmy na cmentarzysku, na którem rozegrać się musiał straszny dramat owej chwili ogólnego zniszczenia i uczucie grozy sparaliżowało nasze ruchy, przygniatając niemą rozpaczą. – Mój brat! mój drogi brat – jęknął wreszcie Len Guy, klękając na ziemi. Tymczasem w umyśle moim zbudziły się znowu pewne wątpliwości. Jakże bowiem pogodzić fakt zaszłej katastrofy z notatkami Watersona, w których zapewniał nas tenże najwyraźniej, że zostawił na Tsalal swych towarzyszy. A więc w tem trzęsieniu ziemi, które wnosząc ze stanu szkieletów, musiało mieć miejsce przed kilku już laty, zginąć oni w żaden sposób nie mogli. Jeżeliby zaś trzęsienie nastąpiło po odpłynięciu Watersona na lodowcu, to znowu nie możliwem było, aby te białe już i czyste kości należały do ofiar tak niedawnego wypadku. Zatem Wiliam Guy i jego towarzysze nie spoczęli tu jeszcze snem wiecznym. Nie ich szczątki leżały przed nami. Gdzie jednak byli, gdzie należało nam teraz ich szukać? oto najtrudniejsze do rozwiązania pytanie. Ponieważ dolina Klock-Klock nie ciągnęła się dalej, wypadało nam nawrócić tą samą drogą, aby dosięgnąć wybrzeża. Zaledwie jednak przebyliśmy małe pół milki, gdy Hunt zatrzymał się znowu przed bielejącemi, na wpół już spróchniałemi kośćmi. Kształty ich wskazywały budowę ciała zwierzęcego. Byłyż to szczątki jednego z dziwnych tych stworzeń, jakie Prym opisuje, a których nie spotkaliśmy dotąd ani jednego żywego okazu? Krzyk, albo raczej ryk dziki wyrwał się z piersi Hunta, gdy wielka jego ręka podniosła z ziemi i ukazała nam naszyjnik metalowy. Była to obroża miedziana pokryta już śniedzią, na której wszakże widniały jeszcze wyryte litery, tworzące napis. Sułtan. Artur Prym. Sułtan! Taka była, jak sobie przypominamy, nazwa psa, nieodstępnego towarzysza Pryma, psa który na Grampiusie dręczony pragnieniem, przeraził swego pana oznakami wścieklizny, który następnie brał czynny udział w ostatecznej na tym okręcie walce marynarzy. Więc zwierzę to nie zatonęło wraz z okrętem, więc znalazło ocalenie na Orionie, mimo że pamiętniki nie wspominają już o niem wcale. Tysiące sprzecznych myśli opanowało mój umysł. Nie wiedziałem zupełnie, jak pogodzić te wypadki. A jednak jasnem było, iż rzeczywiście Sułtan musiał żywy towarzyszyć swemu panu aż na wyspę Tsalal, i że dopiero tutaj zginął prawdopodobnie w czasie katastrofy, przygotowanej na zniszczenie załogi Oriona. Ale i tu, między temi szczątkami, nie odnajdziemy kości Wiliama Guy’a i jego towarzyszy, skoro byli oni jeszcze przy życiu zaledwie siedm miesięcy temu… W trzy godziny później powróciliśmy na Halbran, nie znalazłszy już nic więcej – nic, coby rozświetliło chociaż trochę tajemniczość położenia. Len Guy zrozpaczony i zgnębiony zamknął się w swej kajucie i nie opuścił jej nawet w porze obiadowej. Szanując jego boleść, nie starałem się wcale z nim widzieć. Nazajutrz wszakże zapragnąłem raz jeszcze przejść wyspę od brzegu do brzegu i przepatrzeć każdy jej zakątek. Za pośrednictwem porucznika otrzymałem od kapitana łatwe na to zezwolenie. Hunt, Marcin Holt i czterech marynarzy, wraz ze mną popłynęli tą samą co wczoraj drogą. Oczywiście wszelka broń była już zbyteczną wobec pewności, że tam nie grozi nam żadna napaść, żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Hunt służył nam, jak zawsze, za przewodnika. Kierując się ku dolinie Klock-Klock, przechodziliśmy przez te same miejsca, kędy utworzone były owe sztuczne skały i wąwozy steatydowe, gdzie znajdowała się również ciekawa grota opisana przez Pryma, z hieroglificznemi znakami, których odtworzony rysunek miał oznaczać wyrazy: „Istota biała” i „kraje południa”. Wszystko to jednak zrównane, zatarte, niczem już nie pobudzało ciekawości naszej – i ziemia ta osobliwa, ta wyjątkowa na kuli ziemskiej, Tsalal, przestała być wyjątkiem i osobliwością. Okrążając wzdłuż wybrzeża wyspę całą, napotkaliśmy też szczątki szopy wzniesionej przez załogę Oriona, dla suszenia pianki morskiej. Nic wszakże nad te kawałki nadpróchniałych desek i bali, nic coby nam dozwoliło powziąć jakiekolwiek nowe domysły i przypuszczenia. Wokoło cisza zupełna, przygnębiająca, której nie przerywał nawet okrzyk tekeli-li, wydawany zarówno przez krajowców na widok białej barwy, jak przez olbrzymie jakieś czarne ptaki, ciągnące wówczas w powietrzu. Gdyśmy doszli do miejsca, w którym Artur Prym i Dick Peters w ucieczce swej dopadli łodzi krajowców, staczając z nimi ostatnią walkę, Hunt stanął nieruchomo ze skrzyżowanem i na piersiach rękami. – A więc Huncie!… – rzekłem do niego. Lecz dziwny ten człowiek zdawał się mnie nie słyszeć i nie zwrócił się wcale ku mnie. – Czegoż tak stoisz, i o czem myślisz Huncie – rzekłem znowu, dotykając ręką jego ramienia. Tym razem drgnął na całem ciele, a wzrok jego przeszył mię do głębi. – No Huncie! – zawołał Hurliguerli – czy ty myślisz tu pozostać? Czy nie widzisz, że tam oto Halbran czeka na nas? Jutro zapewne nawrócimy z powrotem, gdy tu niema już co robić!… Zdawało mi się, iż drżące usta Hunta powtarzały cicho słowa: nic! nic!… podczas gdy całą swą postacią usiłował przeczyć ostatnim słowom bosmana. Powróciliśmy na statek. Kapitan nie opuścił dotąd swej kajuty, porucznik też nie otrzymał jeszcze rozkazu przygotowania do odwrotu. Właśnie siadałem na ławce pod wielkim masztem, gdy ujrzałem zbliżającego się do mnie Len Guy’a, zmienionego do niepoznania. – Panie Jeorling – odezwał się cichym głosem – otóż zrobiłem wszystko co było w mej mocy. Powiedz sam, czy mogę jeszcze mieć nadzieję odszukania mego brata?… mnie się zdaje, że wszystko już bezpowrotnie przepadło. Trzeba więc wracać zanim zima nadejdzie… – Jutro Jem – dodał po chwili przykrego milczenia, jutro przygotuj wszystko do odwrotu. W tej chwili gruby, szorstki głos jęknął za nami: – A Prym, biedny Prym… Głos ten poznałem, był to ten sam, który jednej nocy niepokoił mię we śnie. Koniec części pierwszej